Eyes are The Mirror to The Soul
by yaoifanfan
Summary: Renji visits Ichigo and they get into some very...intimate things.


_Someone once told me that the eyes are a mirror to the soul, that what the soul feels will be mirrored though their eyes. I never really understood what that meant until that fateful night._

Knock knock. I looked up from the blank piece of paper that was supposed to have my English paper on it, scowling. When I looked I saw Renji looking at me with that big goofy grin of his. _That grin that makes me want to grab him and have him take me right now. Oh shit! I did not just think that! _

"Yo! You gonna open this thing up any time soon!" Renji yelled, snapping me out of my daze.

I got up, giving him that infamous scowl of mine, and opened the window. Renji and I have been dating for five months now, but still haven't done anything to…physical. Seeing as I was a virgin and Renji didn't want to push me into anything that I didn't want to do. I went back to my desk in hopes that Renji would get the hint and let me try to finish something. I mean the stupid think was do in two days. Renji seemed to get the hint and laided down on my bed looking through the pile of magazines and manga that I had lying on my bed side table. But, of course, given Renji's attention span that lasted a good ten minutes before he was up and looking over my shoulder trying to see what I was doing. I turned around to tell him to either sit his ass down or leave but the words died in my throat. When I turned around he was on me, kissing me as if his life depended on it. I'm not sure how it happened, but somehow we ended up on my bed with my skin-tight black shirt and his hippy-colored shirt missing.

"Renji wha-what a-are y-you do-doing?" I asked, fright making my voice crack.

Renji having pinned me down by my hands looked at me with his lust-filled eyes, making me harden automatically. _Damn it! Of all of the fetishes I could have, it had to be a fucking eye fetish! _

"We've been dating for five months now Ichigo, ever since you saved Rukia." He said while leaning down to capture my lips in a gentle, yet passionate kiss, while he snaked his hand down my side a few times trying to calm me resting it on my hip bone. He pushed his tongue against my lips asking me for entrance which I gave him, moaning as his tongue and mine brushed against each other. It just felt so good! We kissed each other until we had no chose but to break apart or risk suffocating. Renji, now kissing his way down my jaw bone to my neck, sucking and making me wither underneath him, his hand sliding back up from my hip bone to play with my nipples, making them harden instantly.

"Renji…" I moaned as he brought his mouth from my neck to my nipples to suck on them. I couldn't help the embarrassing sounds that were escaping from me. It just felt too good! So, I tried to hide them by biting the back of my hand. When I looked down, Renji was looking at me. Somehow he had managed to unbutton and unzip my pants without me noticing. Reaching up Renji gently grabbed my wrist to slowly bring it away from my mouth.

"No no," I heard him say to me. "I want to hear everything that you have to offer."

I watched Renji's eyes go from lust to passion then to…love. Pure, untouched love. I had to turn my head away to hide the blush forming on my face.

Renji looked up, silently asking the teen if he could continue. After all of those emotions that I saw, I wasn't going to turn him down. So, I nodded slowly, still a little hesitant. Renji then asked me to lift my hips. When I did he swiftly removed my red skinny jeans and boxers, getting up he swiftly removed his remaining items to. Once he was done he straddled my hips, hovering over me.

"Do you have any lotion?" I heard him ask, his voice husky with arousal.

I was about to ask why, but then realized what it was going to be used for.

"In the top drawer." I rushed out.

Renji leaned over me giving me a clear view of his tattoos. I had to resist the urge to reach out and map them. That could wait until another date.

"This might hurt a little, but it will get better. You just have to stay relaxed and trust me, okay?"

I nodded taking a few deep breathes as I watched him coat three of his fingers with a generous amount of lotion and move them down to my entrance. He circled two around and slowly, but steadily pushed them in to the knuckle.

"Mhhhhh…" I moaned in pain.

"Shhhh...relax…" Renji hushed me. He leaned up taking my lips in a passionate kiss, successfully distracting me from there scissoring movements. But, when he pushed the third one in, I tightened up in pain, but Renji was quick to distract me as he pushed his fingers right into my prostate.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed in confused pleasure. "Wha-what was that?"

"That was your prostate." He explained. Renji decided that that was enough preparation and removed his fingers from my anus. He then grabbed the lotion and made sure to cover his penis completely, not wanting to hurt me more than he had to.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he positioned himself at my entrance.

"Yes." I answered breathlessly.

Renji leaned down to cover my mouth as he started to push in. My screams were absorbed my Renjis' mouth. He kept pushing in until he was completely seated inside of me. He removed his mouth from mine panting with the strain it took not to thrust wildly into me. After a few minutes he looked at me silently asking if I was okay. When I nodded, he slowly circled his hips and started to slowly thrust into me, watching my face for any signs of pain. When my face didn't change he started to thrust harder and faster into me, hitting my prostate after shifting his angle.

"Ohhhh…Renji….go faster…please!" I practically yelled like a whore as my prostate was given sweet and constant attention. When Renji felt like he was going to cum he reached between them grabbing my penis and massaging it in time with his thrusts.

"Ahhhh…Renji…I'm…" I could only say before I came shooting my cum on Renjis' hand and our stomachs. Renji was soon to follow as his cock was put into a death-grip by my anus. Thrusting as far as he could he came inside of me, claiming me as his.

I winced as Renji rolled off of me, his cock slipping out, before he clasped on me while we were both coming down from our highs. After a few minutes of silents' I was the first one to speak.

"Renji, that was amazing," I said blushing, "Thank you."

Renji smirked, looking at me with pure love clear in his eyes.

"Renji I love you."

"I love you too, Ichi."

_Some people say that the eyes are the mirror to the soul. And now, I think I finally understand what they mean. _


End file.
